


Stygian Avengers

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Avengers in the style of Darkest Dungeon classes. Or Darkest Dungeon classes based on Avengers. One of those.





	Stygian Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Emulating another person's art style is very difficult, and these are just a little left of looking totally authentic, but I'm proud of them anyway.


End file.
